


Hallownest Valor (Title W.I.P.)

by jell_o, Lykos_3



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other, takes place before the events of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_o/pseuds/jell_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lykos_3/pseuds/Lykos_3
Summary: A dumb story about two vessels that escaped the abyss, meet new friends, and go on stupid adventures while running from their creator. (More will be added later)
Kudos: 13





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> We post a new Chapter or Chip as we call it every Sunday/Monday 
> 
> We are still taking title suggestions. Feel free to comment below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get out, well kind of... one is an idiot and the other has to wait.

**Dagger - Birthplace, 1 year after the Infection started**

In the beginning I was nothing but an idea. A thought my “father” willed into existence and just as quickly as he made me he called me a failed piece of junk and left me to rot. I’m glad this is where my life started. If I wasn’t a failure I would be nothing, know nothing, and feel nothing.

My father threw me away down to the deepest place of the abyss, renamed “The Birthplace”. It’s where all his failed vessel projects start. The Birthplace is where dad’s disposed carcasses of lifeless void and broken masks, that faintly resembled skulls, form the walls and give an already dark hole an even creeper atmosphere. The masks of these unfortunate vessels were everywhere. As I gazed at the top, I could even see those dead creatures made it closer to freedom than I currently was. I wanted that freedom more than anything.

I was one of dad’s first living failures in his quest for the vessel of Hallownest, so there were only a couple of us stuck in this hell. I was definitely not getting any help from my fellow “failures” because they had all given up, but I was stubborn and had all the time in the world. So I grabbed on to the nearest dead mask and started to climb the walls. It was tough at first, the horns and mask would break causing me to restart but so far so good.

Every so often dad’s newest victim would be tossed in, I would hear the wind through the cloak of the newest unloved vessel make its way to the deep floor below. Then the cracking of old masks as the newcomer arrived in its new cell.

A couple hours of climbing later and I made it to the ceiling. I looked down to see a couple other vessels attempting the climb as well, but no one was close to me. I looked back at the final obstacle, all I have to do is swing myself across the spiky roof, pull myself out of the hole at the top and I’m out. Easy. I take a deep breath test the fragments above me and grab hold. My legs are free, my only support is from my hands. I swing myself to the next horn. It breaks, but I’m not done yet. I’m too close for this to be the end of my run. I pull my right arm back up and resume my horizontal climb. I near the exit and grab its ledge. As I looked up towards freedom I saw a cloak, mask, and void creature that was thrown straight down the hole. My body jerks downward and I’m knocked out. 

I wake up back on the ground with the newest arrival, a dead vessel, on my left. Shame, I guess they weren’t strong enough to survive. I pick myself up and ascend once again I pass many struggling vessels on the way back up but my memory doesn’t fail and I use the same sturdy path up. I fell a couple more times due to carelessness before I finally made it back to the horizontal part. This time I make it to the ledge without losing my grip or having a handhold break. I looked up for incoming vessels before I heaved myself up and out. As I catch my breath I hear a faint crunch. I look up and that’s when I realize that of course, there’s guards. 

The first Dark Knight charges, his frontal horn pointed straight at my chin and his side horns at my eyes. His twin swords, one on each side. I take one look at this charging nightmare before I turn and run. I hear him catching up to me, as I turn to look I trip over myself and fall down another hole. How many of these damn things are there!? My last glimpse of the top was the Dark Knight’s condescending face and his outstretched sword pointing at me that I interpreted as mockery.

**Longnail - Birthplace, 4 years after the Infection started**

At first there was nothing, then there was hell, and I willingly charged in head first. My life started on the field of a silent battle, no voices were raised, no nail clinking off armor and other weapons, just fists and thuds. I knew exactly what to do to make it to the top. Using the one “special” ability I had, the void tendrils, I latched onto the closest victim and casually ripped the mask off their body, ending their life. I managed to kill many more this way and slowly climb my way to the top. Lucky vessels moved out of the way, unlucky vessels died by my hand. Luckily for me the pile of bodies made it a quick climb to the top, and soon enough I reached the exit of the “Birthplace.” 

This surface was not the end, I looked to my right to see a sea of void with tendrils grasping for its prey, always hungry and never satisfied. To my left platforms rising up towards what looked like a lighthouse. After debating which way to go, I figured that I had a better chance going up then across the sea. So I headed off to the left, grappling up to the first platform and swinging my way up onto the next. After one particularly difficult jump I bumped into a sibling. Not knowing how to face this void creature with no mask to rip off I simply ignored it and continued climbing. 

I met many more before I reached the top, avoiding each sibling. Once I got to the top and wandered inside I saw this weird creature laying still in the corner. Its oval armored body was white and pale covered fully in a sheet. Even though I had never seen a creature like this I instantly recognized it as a “Royal Retainer.” 

As I looked down on it I realized they had a weapon. I needed that weapon. So I dashed forward and released my tendrils, drowning it in void. It was easier than I expected, but more importantly I got its weapon. A simple uningraved nail at least a head taller than me. I didn't care how long it was. If I could wield it, it would be just fine. I played around with my weapon a bit, getting used to the grip and weight. Then I left the Royal Retainer, no longer living, wrapped in its sheet with void still dripping out its eyes. 

After awhile I jumped down from the lighthouse and continued my journey to the left. With my new weapon in hand, I felt unstoppable. Eventually I walked into a huge cavern with no top in sight. At this point I realized how naive I was thinking I reached the end. Following my need to be at the top I begin hopping and grappling up platforms as I did before. So far it was going pretty well, until about half way up I couldn’t reach the platforms. Even with the void tendrils. Stumped as to what I could do I just waited trying my best to think of some way up. So there I sat, waiting for something to happen. Days later I hear the faint footsteps of a void creature. Perfect. I continue to wait, with my prey fast approaching. As this vessel jumps up onto my platform I reveal myself and rip off its mask. Standing on top of this vessel's mask I could finally make it to the next platform. Once I was three fourths of the way up I encountered the same problem. Even though I doubted any vessel would manage to get up this high for a long time, I stubbornly waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of a story I'm writing with a friend. I thought I'd put it out there because maybe someone would like it. Anyways if you're reading this thanks for getting to the end, or if you just skipped down here hello! This'll probably get updated weekly? Probably later.


	2. The Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trips down a hole... stuck in the hole. Gets out of the hole eventually.

**Dagger - Death’s Depot, 1 year after the Infection started**

Three days later I woke up on the ground. Looking up all I could see was a long, narrow, pitch black, and meter wide hole extending up farther than the hole at The Birthplace. This wall was different, it was made of a rock-like substance that had no handholds to climb on. I sat down wondering what I had done to deserve this luck, and after another day of sulking I looked at my surroundings to try and get out. I was in a narrow tunnel, made of the same hard rock as the hole. After gathering my energy I started to walk down it. After hours of walking, I came across a huge pit with white ivory pillars extending upwards and curving around.

There was nowhere else to go so I leaped forward and clung to the nearest pillar. From there I climbed to the top of it where there was a platform and stood looking at my surroundings. In the distance I could see an opening with tons of this same ivory rock. I made my way to this opening by jumping from platform to platform. When I finally made it to the opening I looked out to see if there was any path back up, but I couldn’t see anything but pitch darkness. I was surprised, I was born in darkness, I grew up in darkness but this was darker than anything. After a few seconds, my head started to spin, I tried to turn and walk away but I lost all sense of direction. I walked forward hoping I was going the right way. Each step was a struggle and eventually I collapsed. 

I was stuck in this torturous darkness for many years. Slowly I found the strength to stand my body adapting to this vacuum of darkness. After another year I could make out faint shadowy outline of dead creatures.

A couple months later and I was fully adjusted and searched around. I found a weird makeshift staircase leading up to a small hut. The hut looked like it was made from the carcasses of creatures I saw around me. I guess I wasn’t the first person stuck down here. I walked into this tiny house to find the owner still there. Dead. On his corpse I found a crystal. I picked it up to find an inscription. ⏁⟒⌰⟒⌿⍜⍀⏁. As I read this a strange tingling overcame me.

When I looked up I was outside. Confused I walked back inside and looked around seeing nothing I looked back at the crystal. Remembering ⏁⟒⌰⟒⌿⍜⍀⏁ I felt the same feeling as before and then I was on the roof. That’s when I realized I had found a “Crystal Foot” which is one of the 4 relics of mobility. (Others include: Crystal Heart, Crystal Eye, and Crystal Hand)This particular relic allows a short distance teleport.

With my newfound power I teleported back inside and searched around. The only useful thing I could find was his weapon, a small dagger. I took it and left searching for an exit. 

As I walked I practiced with my weapon, making slashing motions through the air. After a few hours I came across a lake of this black water substance. When I took a closer look I could see smoke rising from it. I picked up a bone from the nearest carcass and dipped it in. I watched as the black water heated up the bone and devoured it. There was no way I could make it across. I walked the perimeter for days before I hit a wall. In the wall there was a cave that someone must have dug out. I walked inside to see a corpse wielding a hammer. He seemed to be some sort of Nailsmith. I searched his house to find a couple of books that showed how to craft weapons. Looking through the books two weapons caught my eye: daggers and throwing nails. Using the hot black liquid and the solid black rock in his den I quickly forged myself some weapons. My new throwing nails were made from the bones of the creatures I found but after a while I found it couldn’t penetrate anything or would break very quickly. Remembering the big bones I saw before I left in search of materials. When I finally got back to the hut I walked in the opposite direction, hoping to find the area with the Ivory pillars. I walked for about an hour without finding anything so I turned around and walked back to the hut. I tried a new direction but still nothing. On the third try I finally found it, but it wasn’t what I thought. In front of me lay an enormous carcass of some dead creature with its mouth open and it’s giant rib cage curving upwards. In a moment of realization I learned that the tunnels I came in from were actually just the fossilized shell of a Wyrm. Knowing I had tons of work to do I use anything I can find to chip away at one of the bones on the rib cage. After twenty four hours I had finally cut enough to knock it down. Within another day I had dragged it to the lake. There I used the black water to burn it in half. Two days later and I finally got half of the bone back to the forge. There I used the entire bone to create three more combat daggers and a bunch of throwing nails. This time they didn’t break but stuck into the wall. Perfect. I stored all the excess weaponry inside my void body. 

I made my way back to the wyrm hoping that with the crystal and my weapons I could find a way back up to the top. After easily teleporting across the top of the rib cage I made it back to the hole out. Looking up I teleported as high as I could, but it wasn’t enough. As I was falling I stabbed my dagger into the shell wall and stopped myself. I continued climbing up the same way. Teleport, Stab, and Stop. Teleport, Stab, and Stop. Until eventually I made my way to the top. 

The exit was covered in dead void and masks. After I teleported through them and made it out I surveyed the area. Nothing. The floor was made of the same bone like masks my fellow vessels used to have. I could see a bunch of platforms above me and to the right a big lighthouse. I decided to climb the platforms. In the beginning it was super easy to jump up platform to platform but soon I had to start teleporting. As I neared the top I started to see masks placed on the platform with dead void near it. I make my way to the last platform and jump up to the top when suddenly a void tendril reaches out towards me. I quickly teleported to the last platform but the void tendril touched me and we both landed at the top. I quickly teleport away as she slashes at me. I look around to my left and see a black closed door with some sort of engraving on it and to my right lies most of the abyss with all the platforms and some siblings floating about. Right in front of me was the vessel I had teleported up here. 

This vessel's mask had 4 horns two on each side curling inwards. She had a cloak that went down to her knees and a sword that was way too big for her. I watched as a void like tendril shrunk into her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe people actually read this. I’m amazed, and if you’re reading this. Hi! That was chip 2.


	3. The Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight scene and two new characters join the party

**Longnail - The Abyss, 5 years after the Infection started**

Day after day I waited but nobody came. A month after I made it to this platform it happened. Without any warning someone materialized on my platform as he jumped to the next he mocked me by pointing his dagger at me. I wasn't going to let him pass me that easily and so I grappled onto his foot as he teleported to the top. 

I stood up and instinctively slashed at the newcomer but he teleported away. I quickly took in my surroundings: to my right there was a big closed door, to my left was the big pit I just clawed out of, and right in front of me was this vessel.  
He had a mask with three horns; two long horns on the side and a short one in the middle. He was about a mask taller than me and about the height of my sword. He was holding a big dagger in his right hand and a smaller looking one in his left. His cloak covered most of his body and it was so pitch black I felt nauseous just looking at it.

We stared at each other for a couple minutes before I charged him. As I got close he did a short teleport to my right. Right before it hit me square in the face I pivoted to avoid the small nail he had thrown. Suddenly he’s on me swinging his dagger. I make a couple of short parries before he loses his momentum. I take advantage of this and make a couple swings of my own. He dodged or deflected a couple of my attacks before teleporting out of my range. Where he then threw more nails at me. I deflected one with my sword and dodged the others. I prepared myself for him to teleport to me but instead he charged. I stood my ground and swung at him. As I realized my mistake as he teleported behind me. I dashed forward but his dagger grazed my back. He used similar tactics multiple times but changed it slightly to mess me up. I started getting irritated playing defense but every time I attacked he could dodge it so easily. A couple more attacks later I got my chance. 

He tried to charge me again but this time I was ready. Right before he got into my nail range I threw my tendril at him. While he was confused I scored a hit on his left shoulder. As my nail impacted him he teleported away but since I grappled him he took me too. While I was disoriented he got away from my grapple and went to a further and safer distance. We continued this dance for hours with neither of us ever gaining the upper hand. 

Finally after a whole day of battle we stood thirty feet away from each other, exhausted. We paused for a moment neither wanting to start another attack, and then the door opened. 

We watched as a big tri-horned knight walked through carrying a nail in one hand and a small vessel in the other. On his back there was a second nail. I looked over at the dagger wielding vessel to see him death-staring the knight. The Dark-Knight stared back and seemed confused at first but then started to laugh. My eyes then wandered back to the vessel in his arms. It was so small, a strange feeling coursed through me and I knew I had to protect it. I dashed forwards and saw that this vessel was young and unconscious. The small child-like vessel was severely injured and was leaking out void. If this poor little child took any more damage or even fell to the floor I knew it would die. The knight was focused on Dagger and so they tossed the Child aside and drew their other nail. I grappled forward and caught the Child seconds before it hit the ground. With the last of my energy spent I passed out. 

**Dagger - The Abyss, 5 years after the infection started**

Finally after a whole day of battle we stood thirty feet away from each other, exhausted. We paused for a moment neither wanting to start another attack, and then the door opened.

As the door opened I saw a tri-horned Dark Knight. I stared for a second trying to remember where I’d seen him before. The Birthplace, he was the one who chased me away and into Death’s Depot. I continued to stare at him until he recognized me and then he laughed. I waited for him to charge. He tossed something out of his hand, pulled out his second nail and then charged. I slowly backed toward the Abyss and at the last second teleported forward. I turned around and pointed my nail at him and mocked him as he fell. I then tried teleporting to the door. It wasn’t working. I pulled out the Crystal and it’s faint glow was gone. I then started stumbling towards the door. I looked over and the vessel with the longnail was slowly standing up. 

Even though I couldn’t talk I still tried to tell her to get ready to close the door. At first I tried signaling with my hands but she wasn’t looking. Then I heard a noise. He was coming back up. I turned and tried to go faster. I continued to try and communicate this time I tried to project my thoughts to her. By now she had already stumbled inside I kept trying and trying until she finally glanced my way. I tried one more time.

_Get ready to close the door._

It worked. She nodded in acknowledgment and I saw her walk over to the lever. I glanced behind me one more time and noticed the Dark Knight made it back up and he had started to charge. I finally got through the door and Longnail closed it. We were safe for now.

In her arm I saw a tiny cloak and mask. It’s little frame had wings on its back and it’s mask had 4 stubby horns. We then both collapsed and fell asleep, our weapons in hand. 

A couple hours later I wake up to the banging and roars of the Dark Knight. I sat down on the nearest rock and started to sharpen my nails and daggers. Longnail woke up a couple minutes after and started tending to the small vessel. We rested for the whole day before the banging finally stopped. Longnail shared her stories about the birthplace and by the time morning arrives we are well rested. Longnail sets Child down in a corner and draws her nail. 

_Let’s check it out,_ she says. 

____

I hit the lever and opened the door. Laying on the ground is a vessel. It is leaking void and is near death. 

____

This vessel was definitely taller than Longnail but a bit shorter than me. It’s mask had two thick horns that curved forward. Longnail takes a threatening step forward and I put out my dagger to stop her. I reach down toward him and see a dark blue horn stuck in his shoulder. I pull it out and look at it, it’s the dark knight’s horn. I show it to Longnail and she nods her approval. I give him the name Dark because of his accomplishment. 

____

We carry Dark over to our resting spot we set him down next to Child so they can rest. I sit down on my rock and tell Longnail about my journey to Deaths Depot. In the morning I go over to Dark and he seems to be feeling better. We wait another couple days, in our free time Longnail and I spar and train.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chip 3, wooo that’s all I really have to say


	4. A New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient basin time and some kingsmoulds

**Dagger - Ancient Basin, 5 years after the infection started**

A couple days go by and Dark is ready to go.

Child is still unconscious, Longnail says.

Just carry them, I reply.

We continue walking down the hallway past the door when we run into a wall. We turn around and see the other side is carved out. We jump up and I find a dead bug’s carcass. I pick up the bugs shell and test its strength with my weapon. I pick up the carcass and we continue walking. As we head up and across this tunnel I scrap out the insides of the dead bug shell and when I’m done I put it on my left shoulder. 

Our journey up wasn’t easy. On some of the walls, bugs start to crawl towards us but after a couple attacks from us they die or give up. During harder jumps Longnail and I would use our abilities and Dark would just continue jumping because he was just that strong (his legs were jacked) and Longnail would refuse to put down Child no matter what. After an hour of climbing we hear footsteps. We stop our assent and I scout ahead. 

I look above and see two guards wielding sickles. The guards had pure white armor and through their spiky helmets I see void bodies.

Two guards, armed with sickles, I tell Longnail, bet I can kill one before you. I continue

You’re on, she replies

We charge out and I take on the farther guard. My first throwing nail hits him in the shoulder in between his armor. He then throws his sickle at me like a boomerang. I easily teleport myself behind him to dodge it and then I stab my dagger through its back. It drops dead. I look over at Longnail to see her pulling out her nail that she had casually thrust through the guards head, while she was still holding Child. 

Beat ya, She states, better luck next time.

As Dark runs up to us we hear the pounding footsteps of more guards. Before we know it we’re surrounded. As more guards pour in Dark turns around, leans forward and charges back the way we came. We follow after him as he creates a path through the guards ramming any that get in his way. As we run past a tunnel I grab them and teleport into it. The guards run past and they lose us. 

In this tunnel I see a bench. I start to walk towards it when I trip over something and fall on my face. I teleport up off the ground and see I tripped over a vessel that was hiding under a shield. 

I prepared to attack but then realized this wasn’t the abyss where it was every vessel for themselves. This shield bearer had made it out of the abyss so I felt compelled to respect him. 

As we waved hello to Shield, we decided to name them, they grabbed a rock and started scribbling in the dirt. 

After a couple minutes of trying to communicate we learned Shield’s friend left across the pit of spikes that we found further in the tunnel and his friend hasn’t come back. He also told us he couldn’t make it across with his abilities and could only wait. So he asked us if we could go find his friend for him.

We agreed to help find his friend, but our first challenge is the spike pit. After the bench is a long tunnel with spikes at both the top and the bottom. When we reach the edge Dark immediately backs up and walks over to Shield. We realize he doesn’t think he will make it across and we nod in understanding. Longnail and I prepare a strategy to get through the tunnel but before we go through the tunnel Longnail hands Child off to Dark with a look that says, ”do anything to them and you’ll regret it”. First I’m going to teleport us over the spikes and then Longnail will grapple a spike on the ceiling and swing us forward. She keeps swinging forward and I prepare to teleport. At one point the spike she grapples breaks and so I teleport us up and across so she can grapple a new one. 

**Longnail -Ancient Basin, 5 years after the infection started**

After Dagger teleported us out of the spike pit we continued onward. I took the lead and he followed ten paces behind me. 

Wyrm Dammit!!!, Dagger screams into my mind, Not again!!!

Turning around Dagger is nowhere to be seen. 

Where are you? I ask. 

Down here. He responds. 

I backtrack a bit and find a hole. Looking down I see Dagger sitting at the bottom with a dejected posture. 

Might as well look down here. He states and slumps off down the new tunnel he fell into.

I hopped into the hole after him and we continued. After awhile we started to see some creatures. We prepared for a fight but they just sat there unmoving. The creatures looked like fleshy rocks and had multiple spike rings around their body. Above their head was an orange cloud that seemed like it was trying to get inside the creatures. We looked around to try and find any clues or hints to where Shields friend might be, but all we could find was a weird card looking thing that Dagger insisted we keep. We eventually made our way back to the surface. 

After getting out of the hole the tunnel expanded and found a big room. On the floor lay a vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four, yep.  
> (Edit) Added something to the second to last paragraph. Is important for the next chapter.


	5. The Broken Vessel

**Longnail -Ancient Basin, 5 years after the infection started**

The room was empty except for the vessel. Its mask had two horns on its left side and its right was cracked open. On the floor lay the one horn that had fallen off. We pick up the broken piece and head back to Shield. After telling him what happened to his friend he broke down. Dagger sat down next to him to comfort him while I grabbed his shield and attached the horn to the middle. When I return it to him he nods a thank you. 

During the next few days Dagger and I formulate a plan to get past the guards. Since any action against the guards meant immediate backup we had to find a quick way to sneak past them. Our plan was to have Dagger teleport one group come back and then teleport the other. If this didn’t work we would have Dark charge through them and we would follow Dark and provide backup. 

When we got back to the guard area Dagger grabs Shield and Dark and teleports them to a safe area past the guards and then comes back for me and Child. Our plan worked perfectly, well almost perfectly. After getting past the first set of guards we continued our upward climb and barreled headfirst into a different group of guards. 

Dagger and I swiftly take care of them and we continue climbing as fast as we can. We can hear the guards struggling to get up to us but we know they will find a way. We eventually made it to an open space. Here we had two choices: One continue upwards through the hole in the ceiling, or two hide in the box like thing to our right. 

While we hesitate Shield takes off towards the box. With our decision made for us, we follow him. As he reaches this box he stops at a pole with a box on it and tries to pull out something but he can’t find it. As he frantically searches Dagger pulls out the card and hands it over. Shield is visibly relieved and inserts the card into a slot. A door on the box opens and we all jump inside.

When we jump inside I get a feeling we’re not alone and I pull out my sword. I look over and see a small vessel with two stubby horns on its mask. This vessel is a bit taller than Child and currently trying to push a button. This button is on a pedestal that is too high for the tiny vessel to reach. Dark walks over and lifts up Tiny and she pushes the button. The box starts moving and we look out to see the guards have reached the top. As the box starts toward a tunnel the guards try to jump onto it. The few that grab on are kicked off by dark who now has Tiny on his back. 

A short ride later the doors open and we get out. This new area looks similar to the Ancient Basin but it is lit with a blueish light source. The most noticeable thing though is the sound. This ear wrenching noise sounded like thousands of nails scraping over rocks. This noise crawled into our ears and just kept going. We followed the noise through a tunnel and found huge garpedes crawling around. Fed up, angry and unable to think through the noise I lash out at the nearest one with my nail. Nothing, my nail rebounds and the garpede ignores me. I don’t even think he felt it. Enraged and still unable to think I send a rapid barrage of attacks at its armored shell. Same effect. 

As I was raging Tiny and Dark were in a heated conversation of drawings and hand gestures. After I saw tiny craw under the garpedes in the tight space underneath that none of us could fit through. Apparently Tiny was scouting ahead to find us a safe path and Dark thought Tiny should stay because it was too dangerous.

As the minutes tick by, Dark is visibly worried. He is pacing back and forth and checking the tunnels. After an hour of waiting Dark starts walking down the garpede tunnels. I rush forward and pull him out. He communicates that Tiny might be in trouble and needs help. At that moment Tiny crawls back out. Dark was still looking at me angrily when she taps his shoulder. He turns around and quickly embraces her. 

After their reunion ends Tiny starts to lead us through the garpedes. Since the tunnels are wide enough for us to stand next to each other Tiny and Dark stand in front, Shield stands in the middle and Dagger and I bring up the rear. It doesn’t take long before we start to hear a garpede crawling behind us. We pick up the pace but it’s gaining on us. Tiny continues to calmly guide us along. Putting our faith in Tiny we continued down the path. Right before the garpede got to us the path split in two and we jumped out of its way. Continuing through the tunnels we dodge many garpedes the same way. 

We make it out and walk down a long tunnel. At the end there’s a pool of hot water and a bench.


	6. The Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nosk kinda sucks

**Longnail -Deepnest, 5 years after the infection started**

Tired and dirty we all head towards the water. Dark and Tiny jump in first with Shield closely following, then dagger, and lastly I slowly walk in. I carefully lower in Child making sure to keep his mask above the water and we instantly feel rejuvenated as the hot water closes around us. Our injuries slowly start to heal and our spirits lift. 

We hang out here for several days when Child finally wakes. Child immediately runs to the nearest corner fist at the ready. I calmly walk over, hands spread open to show I mean no harm. I offer Child a tiny nail (That I had gotten from dagger for utility purposes) and coax Child out. I gently pick Child up, walk over to the bench, and sit down. I place Child on my lap and we continue to rest.

A couple days later me and Child are playing around the bench when we hear a commotion on the other side. I pick up Child and walk over to the water and notice two new vessels have joined. They looked completely identical with two horns on each mask but the first twin had the horns bending down and the second had them bending up. The new vessels start cleaning themselves and we all greet them. 

They decide to join our little group and so we wait a couple more days so they can rest. On the fifth night of their arrival something weird happens. 

After a day relaxing at the hot spring we all head off into a nearby cave to fall asleep. Like every night I was sleeping lightly waking up at any sound out of place. Halfway through the night I hear footsteps. I open my eyes to see Twin 1 wake up Twin 2 and then walk off. I get up and slowly follow after them. Dagger who apparently was also awake follows me out of the cave. We notice that Twin 1 is way far ahead while Twin 2 is running to catch up. The whole thing just seemed weird. Why would they join us only to ditch us a couple nights later. 

Dagger looks over at me, shrugs and then walks back into the cave. I follow his example but can’t fall back asleep the rest of the night. 

Morning comes and we get up. I look over at everyone and notice Twin 1 is still here. Strange. Twin 1 reaches over at where Twin 2 was sitting but they’re gone. Twin 1 starts frantically searching for Twin 2 but there is no trace. Dagger and I recount our story of last night but Twin 1 says he never woke up. We walk outside and show Twin 1 the marks both of them made but the Twin denies it again. We follow the trail for a while and Twin anxiously takes the lead. We crawl through tons of twists and turns. We make our way to a thin tunnel and are forced to walk single file with Twin 1 in the lead. I follow after Twin 1 and the rest of the group files in behind us. I can’t see the back of it but I wouldn’t be surprised to find Dagger at the tail end. As we continue, Twin starts walking faster and faster in a rush to find Twin 2. As we continue down what turns out to be a surprisingly long tunnel it slowly gets darker and darker and soon I can no longer see Twin 1. A couple minutes later I hear a loud bang and so I rush forward. I pull out my nail and eventually catch up to Twin 1. I find Twin 1 sitting on the ground in front of a dead end. The wall clearly looks damaged and I infer that Twin 1 was banging on it earlier in frustration. I help Twin 1 up and that’s when I notice a hole in the wall. I peek through it and see Twin two on the other side. I point it out to Twin 1 and we both start hitting the rock wall with all our effort. We quickly knock it down but Twin 2 has already disappeared. Twin 1 runs off in the direction of where Twin 1 was standing but I wait for the others to arrive. As expected Dagger arrives last looking surprisingly dirty but after he trips coming out of the tunnel my question was answered. I point in the direction the Twins went and then take off down that path. After a couple of switchbacks we reach a fork in the road. Luckily using the markings in the dirt we clearly figure out which path Twin 1 took. As we go down that path it starts to slope downward and after a couple of turns and an hour pass it flattens out. By this point I figure we must have descended at least over three hundred feet. We walk out of the tunnels into a cave that’s huge.

The ceiling must be at least two hundred feet and the farthest wall at least seven hundred feet away. The whole area is filled with gems and riches that clearly took years to gather. This was clearly some monster's lair but we couldn’t find any trace that it was still there. My eyes finally make their way to the middle of the room where I see Twin 1 standing looking right at us. That’s when I notice something disturbing. The appeal and attraction of all the shiny and expensive items quickly fades away as I notice the corpses and cages. Some have been impaled by long thick spearnails and others hang down off of chains. All the cages seem full but none have anything alive inside. As I look above Twin 1 I see something that shocks me. I gasp as I notice Twin 2’s and Twin 1’s dead corpses hanging from a chain. I look down at what seemed to be Twin 1 and with a loud, bone shaking noise it starts to transform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late. Had to go back and add some extra to make sure it was enough for a whole chip!


	7. The First Boss Fight

**Longnail -Deepnest, 5 years after the infection**

The body that looks like the twin emits a loud noise similar to that of bones being put through a blender. Suddenly two leathery, black wings began to unfurl from underneath its cloak. A couple seconds later and a huge black ribcage crawls out as well. Inside the rib cage was a big orange oval of goop. The last thing it reveals is a long tail with a bunch of little legs on it almost like the garpedes from before but black in color. It awkwardly stands up and now that it has fully emerged from its disguise, roars and spews goop everywhere. As the goop starts to rain down on us Shield lifts his shield to protect himself and Dark and Tiny stand behind him, Dagger uses his teleportation and dodging skills to avoid them, and I grapple any that come close to me and child and hurl them back at it.

The blobs hit the beasts' wings and slide down like water but otherwise have no effect. I glance down at the globs near Shield and they seem to have an acidic effect with the rocks. I child off to shield and inform him that if any harm comes to Child he will pay. After I know Child will be safe I charge the beasts’ little legs. 

While Dagger keeps his distance and slowly deals damage from his throwing nails. I use his distraction to cut off one of its legs. Enraged it turns on me but I grapple a rock and pull myself away before it can see me. I manage to chop off another three legs before it notices me. It turns around and looks directly at me but before it can do anything Dark rams his horns into its tail and Tiny, now armed with a nail, cuts two legs off. 

The winged beast, unable to stand on its remaining three legs, takes flight. When it is out of our reach it starts spewing the acid blobs. Dagger and Shield easily dodge them all but I barely protect Dark, Tiny, and myself. I look over to see Dagger running around to different parts of the cave retrieving his nails. I look over to see Dark trying to tell me something. He points at me then mimes himself throwing something. Understanding his plan I run over to him and he chucks me up towards our foe. 

I soar over its head, turn around and as I start to fall behind it thrust my nail into its wing. I start to slide down and create a huge rip when it slams its wing into the ceiling. As I hit the ceiling I hear a crack and begin to lose consciousness as I fall. 

**Dagger -Deepnest, 5 years after the infection**

After our enemy flew up and out of my range and attacked us I didn’t know what to do so I started to collect my weapons. I would run other to each nail, step on it, and then push it up through my void body. As I was doing this I noticed Dark pick up Longnail and throw her up to the creature. I run over to Dark and together we wait and watch Longnail’s attack. When I notice Longnail starting to fall I motion to Dark to throw me at her. When I meet up with her in the air I grab her and teleport us to the ground.

Once we safely make it to the ground I notice her mask is cracked below her right eye. Since she’s unconscious I start to run her over to Shield. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Dark throwing someone else at the beast. Looking closer I notice Tiny with her nail stuck in the other wing. Before this creature could slam her on the ceiling she jumped off the wing and fell. I was about to run over to Dark to help save Tiny when he takes a giant leap about 50 feet into the air and catches her. When they land they both look at to see the result of their efforts. 

Our foe lets out another screech before it’s lack of usable wings causes it to plummet towards the ground. As Dark notices this he throws Tiny on his back at charges in the direction of the entrance. I run back to Longnail, who has now regained her consciousness, and tell her.

Race you to Shield.

You're on. She replies

As we run towards the exit a rock falls right in between us. We look up to see in addition to the beast that lay limp behind us, the slamming of its wings has caused the roof to begin to collapse. We weave in and out of the falling rocks using our abilities to avoid them. Ahead of us Shield has just made it to the ramp when we both touch his shield. 

I win. She states

Um… no I clearly touch it first. I respond. 

We look over at Shield, who was clearly confused by our actions, to see him pointing behind us at Dark. Dark was still charging through the falling rocks and nearly avoiding them. Longnail helps clear a path for Dark and Tiny by using her grapple to get rid of some falling rocks. Luckily they make it in safe but we all quickly climb to the tap and get out of there as fast as we can just in case it decides to collapse more.


	8. The Spider Village

**Dagger - Deepnest, 5 years after the infection**

We head back to the hot spring and rest up. The first thing I do when I get back is take a nap on the floor near the bench. 

Did you just trip, fall, and give up on moving? I hear Longnail ask

No, I just decided to sleep here. . . I respond.

Ok whatever …but you definitely did…  She mumbles as she walks off towards the water with Child. 

A couple hours later I wake up and pull myself up onto the bench. Reaching into my void I pull out my nails and start to sharpen them. Longnail comes over, sits down next to me and starts to sharpen her nail. Eventually everyone comes over and is either sharpening their weapons or just laying there. We stay there for another day before Shield motions for us to go somewhere. We head off towards where we fought the beast but before we get there we climb up a bit and pass over it. As we go forward the light gets darker and after passing through one particularly dark tunnel we emerge into a weird sticky and stringy substance. After we cut our way out I turn around to see a web, we ignore it and continue. A couple minutes later and the webs are becoming more and more common even to the point we have to cut through them to continue. At this point they are so thick Longnail takes the lead because she can cut them the easiest. She hands Child off to the person behind her which just happens to be Shield and then she starts to make us a path. It’s not until the webs start to lessen that we hear the occasional sound of something, we can only assume spiders, scurrying around. 

Uhng creepy, I think. 

Unfortunately I accidentally projected that thought and Longnail hears it and responds mockingly, You’re not scared of some little spiders are you?

More like tripping over some, I retort.

A day of this later and we arrive at the bottom of a cliff. Looking up there are clearly some platforms but they are pretty far from each other. Again me and Longnail combine our abilities to get everyone safely to the top. On short jumps I would teleport myself and Shield while Longnail would grapple herself and Child across. On longer gaps I would teleport Longnail and Child into midair, they would grapple to the platform, and then I would teleport back down and grab Shield. After that I would teleport up with Shield and Longnail would pull us to her with her grapple. While us four were doing that Dark would just use his strength to jump to each platform with Tiny chilling on his back.

After that obstacle we continue to find a long and straight tunnel but at the end there is a gate. Wondering what is past the gate I quickly pass Longnail and rush forward. Right before I get my answer and enter, the gate the rocky floor rumbles and gives way beneath me. Luckily before I hit the spikes at the bottom of this nearly formed pit, I teleport back to the safe ground.

stupid stupid  stupid , Longnail mutters.

Ok, this, this doesn’t count, I reply

Um… I think it does, she argues

No this is clearly a trap, I didn’t trip, someone made me fall for a trap. It’s different. I state. Before I quickly teleport myself and Shield across.

Jumping after us Longnail continues by quickly saying, so basically you tripped.

I respond. No, no, no, it doesn’t count. If you were first you would’ve fallen in too. 

Ok ok, I’m sorry you're right. She replies, in a tone that indicates she’s clearly not sorry and definitely still thinks I’m wrong.

Purposefully ignoring her I carefully inch over to the gate and push it open. Beyond the gate was not at all anything we expected. There was a vast cave it’s roof way above us and it’s floor way below. The different houses were weaved with web and a part of the cave walls. To get from each place there are platforms that stick out of the wall. Besides the homes and businesses we could see creatures running back and forth. We could see two distinct creatures. One was like a spider with eight legs and a round ball for a head and body, I think they're called weavers. The second walked upright with masks and a red cloak. They had two different body and mask shapes: One was tall and its mask had one main horn curving upwards and a second horn sprouting off the first. The second’s shape was stout and its mask had a short and stubby horn on each side.

We made our way up through the village somehow knowing their queen would be at the top. We headed to the queen because we knew it would be rude to walk around the town without letting our host know. We find the biggest den at the top and after putting away our weapons, and Shield putting his shield on his back, we walk inside. Inside we find a beautifully lit area, on the ceiling they are chandeliers with little glowing bugs trapped inside. The walls have big six eyed doors with rooms behind them. All around we see tables and some chairs with the masked creatures sitting on them and mingling with each other. The most noticeable thing though is the queen. She sat at the far end of the room looming over everyone in height. A cloak thing covered her two really long horns and her neck. Her mask was over it and looked exactly like the doors with six eyes. She had six legs attached to her round body and as we enter she stands and stares straight at us.


	9. The Dark Parts

**Dark - The Abyss, 3 years after the infection started**

Like every other vessel before me, my story started in the birthplace. I was created exceptionally strong and utilized this advantage so that I could survive and find a way out. This strategy worked for a while but soon enough my strength couldn’t overcome every obstacle I faced so I looked for a place to improve myself. I found a nice little cave and set up shop. I knew that given time something would happen and that’s when I would make my move. I hid away and trained until I made myself 10 times stronger. 

One year later and I got my chance. Upon hearing a commotion outside my cave, it sounded a lot more violent than it usually was, I looked out and saw a vessel with four horns, two on each side curling inwards, and a void arm that curved into a hook at the end. This vessel used its grapple arm to rip off other vessels' masks. This vessel was monopolizing the entire area and no vessel came close to beating them. Any vessel that was unfortunate enough to not get out oF the way was crushed in seconds. I knew I could use this if I played it right so I followed the void hook killing machine.

I wasn’t the only vessel smart enough to sneak behind the vessel, but I was the strongest. I picked off any vessels that got too close, but since I didn’t want to face the leading vessel head on I stayed back quite a bit so they wouldn’t notice me. A couple minutes later and I knew my plan worked.

Once the vessel got to the top I saw them head off to the left towards a lighthouse. Not wanting to ever see that vessel again I went right towards a long lake of black water. Once I reached the edge, tons of black tendrils appeared and tried to pull me in. Realizing going right was a bad idea I turned and went left, but passed the lighthouse. I found myself in a cavern with light coming from the top. Of course I wanted to go to the top but I’d stayed alive this long because I was patient, I’d do the same thing again. Also I didn’t know when that beast of a vessel was coming back so I decided to play it safe. With this in mind I passed the platforms and kept going left to see if there was anything at all that could help me. 

I made my way into a weird room with these rocks that had three holes in them, a mouth and two eyes. As I searched the room I heard a clash of metal on stone and looked back at the entrance. Great, I'm trapped. 

Using the only skill I have, strength I pound away at the door. Days go by and I keep hitting it. The days turn into months but the gate is barely moving. My hours now consist of a three step routine; Hour workout, 2 hours on the gate, and a short rest. Finally after a year of this drill the door gives in and breaks. I rush out and head over to the platform. 

Well guess I don’t have to deal with that vessel from before, it’s definitely at the top of this by now, I think, ready to move on up.

Using the strength in my legs I jump up to the nearest platform. As I near the top I stumble across some dead vessel void and their masks. When I reach the top platform I notice a knight wearing a mask with three horns, two long ones on the sides and a short one in the middle. It was currently banging on a big door with its weapons, two nails on the ground next to it. I tried to sneak towards it but after one step it turned around and charged towards me. Taking this as a threat I charged towards him as well. Knowing my shorter horns would never reach the Knight in time I jumped, turned 180 and grabbed onto his right most horn. Using the downward momentum I yank the horn with all my strength. Crrraacck. The horn snaps off and the Knight stumbles. Taking this opportunity I charged and rammed my horns into its side, effectively shoving it back. Unfortunately before I could knock it off the platform it broke free and backed off. Still holding my trophy I charged towards the Knight again. This time when I jumped towards its left horn the Knight grabbed me and threw me over its head. I landed badly but managed to get up for one more charged. This time I didn’t plan on jumping but planned to place my hands on either side of its middle horn and push. As we connected his left horn dug into my shoulder and I started pushing him back. As we neared the edge he struggled to break free but with my combined grip of three horns and my two hands he was stuck. As we neared the edge I released my hands and slammed them into his left horn severing that connection. I then quickly returned my hands and shoved him off my horns and over the edge. 

With him gone I stumbled over to the door and collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the first part of this story is coming to an end. But before that we have an extra chip for a bit of backstory on Dark.


End file.
